fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adonis Cesaire
|name= Adonis Cesaire |kanji=アドニスセザール |romaji= Adonisu Sezāru |alias= |status=Active |race= Human |birthdate=February 8th |birthplace= East Crest (Northern Area Village) |gender=Male |age=14 (X991) 19 (X994) |blood type= AB+ |education= |hair color= Dark Brown |eye color= Brown Gold (After fusing with Lucius) |vision= |skin tone= Tan |height=6'0 ft |weight=209 lbs |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color=Black |guild mark location= Left Pectoral (Removed) |tattoos/unusual features= Dragon Tattoo (Right Arm) |affiliation= Running Lion |previous affiliation= |partners= Riki |previous partners= Gia Alabaster |occupation= Mage Guild Master |previous occupation= Dark Mage S-Class Mage |team= |previous team= Duo of Darkness |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Mother (Deceased) |magic= Heavenly Body Magic Water Magic Air Magic Darkness Magic Unison Raid |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Sword of Truth |debut= |image gallery= }} "He walks the lonely roads to avenge the ones he's lost and to capture the hearts of his loved ones." --[[User:Underachievee|'Underachievee']] Adonis Cesaire (アドニスセザール Adonisu Sezāru) is a Mage and the current Guild Master of the originally illegal guild Running Lion. After escaping his orphanage prior to being beaten for exposing his magic abilities, he flees and hunted by the disciplinary officer of the orphanage and is rescued by Abraham Froth - who asks Adonis to join his guild as thanks. Fueled by his pain and loneliness, Adonis becomes a dangerous and powerful Mage alongside Gia Alabaster - whom later becomes his best friend. After being defeated by Cara Santana, it is revealed that Adonis is incapable of being truly evil - as he only turned to the guild as means for one day reviving his mother. His defeat made him later renounce his association with the guild and start a journey of self-discovery. In Heartbeat, ''he finally reunites with Gia five years after the guild officially disbanded - where it is revealed that he has revived the guild to stop an unknown approaching evil. Appearance As a child, Adonis grew up without his parents seeing as they died from illness. He was then placed in an adoption center where he could find a new family. He wore a white dress shirt, black pants and his mother's red cloak as a keepsake. As he grows and matures at Running Lion, he starts wearing a dark jacket and keeps his white dress shirt. He eventually stops wearing his mother's cloak so he can "let her spirit rest". He also wears black pants and shoes. During his years of vigorous training, he received a tattoo of a dragon. This dragon was once forbidden on Earth and was a dark figure amongst the magic community. Adonis can activate this mark similar to how Gia uses her form of Take Over and unleashes and extraordinary amount of dark magic energy. He calls it "Awakened Mode". When the two meet again in ''The Angel's Rebirth ''arc, he now wears a white shirt, black and red cuffed jacket with a collar and golden lining with gold buttons with a dog tag necklace. He wears a purple rope around his waist to hold up his black and red armor skirt. Underneath it, he wears black pants with a sling on the back to hold his sword. Finally, he wears black boots that make him look taller than he already is. Many women describe him as extremely handsome and desirable, but Adonis sees their adoration as unwanted attention. Personality Adonis has always been rather serious and mature for his age, seeing as he always had to take care of himself. His angst only seems to deepen when he becomes a Dark Mage. His suffering is laid to rest when he's defeated by Cara and he becomes rather at peace with himself. Adonis can also be quite rebellious and at times doesn't care for the rules or the well beings of others if he along with his friends are being harmed. This can be shown when he used his magic to torture Mrs. Bublesworth - an obnoxious woman who tried to destroy his mother's cloak. Even though he knew he would be brutally punished, Adonis secretly learned magic while he stayed at the orphanage to protect both himself and the younger children who were abused in the orphanage. Adonis is also rather smart and talented in the ways of magic - but not to the point to where he should be considered a prodigy. History Mother Wears Red Arc: The next chapter begins with the introduction of the East Crest orphanage, where Adonis and several other children live after their parents were killed by Etherious. This place is Adonis' first introduction to a form of evil: hate. Any child who was adopted was immediately disliked due to their envy for the child. Adonis goes out of his way to make sure he is never around the orphanage in the daytime, not because he doesn't wish to be hated, but mainly because he doesn't want the love of anyone but his mother. He had kept her red cloak from the day she had died and wore it in her honor. Secretly, Adonis had been practicing magic and had grasped onto the concept of Darkness Magic. It is against the rules to practice magic in the orphanage because the headmasters believed it would tarnish the children. Anyone who was caught practicing magic would be severely punished by the orphanage's disciplinary officer, but anyone who had been in the room knew the truth about that man. Adonis returns to the center after he is done training and he is called into the adoption room by a headmaster for he had been chosen. Hesitantly, he followed the woman to the adoption room where he meets Mrs. Bublesworth, a rich woman who he found absolutely repulsive in every way. Throughout the interview, she constantly made negative statements about Adonis' name and even cried over the idea of being poor. Adonis made several comments to himself but one of them had managed to slip out. The woman became angry and demanded an apology, which Adonis adamantly refused to provide. Outraged, she said she still owned him even if he wanted her to or not. She then attempted to shred the last fragment of his past: his mother's cloak. In a fit of rage, he cast '''Nightmare '''onto her and sent her into a vision of her own deepest, gruesome fears. He nearly sent her deeper, but a vision of his mother's loving eyes made him bring her back. When she snapped out of her trance and the adoption officer recovered from an attack Adonis did onto him to get him out of the way, she revealed that Adonis was indeed a Mage. The adoption officer begrudgingly warned Adonis he would be visiting the disciplinary officer that night. While Adonis is being tortured, the disciplinary officer reveals his own secret: he is also a Mage. He casts an Enhancement spell onto Adonis, intensifying his pain and other senses tenfold. Adonis is physically beaten with a belt and the man's fists. He is also emotionally abused as the man brings up his mother's death. He reprimands Adonis for not using his magic for evil purposes like he does. Adonis defies him by telling him that his mother had taught him better and the abuse stops, as the man believes he has finally broken the poor boy. The officer then calls for the infirmary unit and before he leaves he mockingly wishes Adonis a happy birthday. Beaten and covered in bruises, Adonis escapes the infirmary after gathering his belongings. He is chased by the disciplinary officer and the two briefly battle, with Adonis coming out victorious after he uses a body of water to his advantage. The two are separated by the blast and Adonis wakes up in a forest unable to move from his injuries. The disciplinary officer then finds the weakened boy and attempts to kill him, but is stopped by Abraham Froth. Abraham kills the man by burning him alive with his '''Ignition' technique. Abraham helps Adonis up and suggests he join the guild if he has nowhere else to go. Adonis agrees and joins the guild, unknowingly supporting Abraham's ways. Defeat of the Lions Arc: Adonis and Gia quickly assist Abraham after Miracle Fish arrives to defeat them. The other guild members were ordered to flee, seeing as they would need brute force to win this battle. Adonis does nothing to stop Abraham's battle with Jordan and the same with Gia's against Haru Soto. But, he interferes when Cara Santana and Reed Eaton step in to help Haru. He manages to knock Reed unconscious, leaving Cara to fight him on her own. Quickly, he discovers that Cara is afraid to use her sword and uses this knowledge against her. He traps her in a bubble made of his magic and casts Nightmare onto her and throws her back into the memory of when she was forced to kill someone with the same sword. But in this rendition, he makes the onlookers attempt to kill her. She becomes lost in the nightmare that she is unaware of everything around her. Seeing as she would lose her mind in midst of the memory, Adonis leaves to help Gia defeat Haru for good. With the help of Reed, Cara manages to overcome the Nightmare and come up with a plan to defeat Adonis. Reed attacks Adonis with his wire gloves and sends fire through the strings to hold him down. At the same time, Haru manages to free himself amidst the distraction and trap Gia so she would be unable to help her comrade. Cara then uses Fairy Glitter to defeat Adonis, but his body is not destroyed. Confused, Reed and Haru wonder aloud why Adonis had survived. Walking toward her defeated enemy, she calmly explains that he did not perish because he is not really evil. Adonis confirms this by announcing his ongoing endearment for his late mother and cries. Comfortingly, Cara lifts his head into her lap and he passes out from fatigue. It is unknown when he had revived, but Adonis ventures into Gia's mind to bring her back in order to stop Kuroki's hostile takeover. He succeeds and returns with her, but upon his departure he hints that he is interested in her. Blanco Quinten and his military branch arrive to make arrests, but only arrest Abraham. Outside, Adonis and Gia briefly speak before he reveals to her that he has plans to leave East Crest. Devastated, she tries to convince him to stay but to no avail. He gives her kind words and tells her to become a hero for the defenseless, which is a reference to her late parents. With Riki in tow, he flies away as she cries watching him leave. Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): Adonis has proved himself to be an extremely skilled user in Heavenly Body Magic. He's been practicing ever since he was a child since he never really had anything to do. He is extremely open about how he taught himself and on teaching others one of his strongest spells: Grand Chariot. In fact, he apparently taught Gia the spell many years ago. * Grand Chariot '( 七星剣 ''Guran Shario): One of Adonis' strongest spells. He often uses this spell to end a battle in a quote un quote "dramatic way" as stated by Gia. Adonis places both of his arms on top of each other and extends his index and middle fingers. With this, he is able to summon the magic seals needed to preform the spell correctly. The seals then connect to form a Big Dipper constellation and release extremely powerful light beams. * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Jiu_Leixing '''Jiu Leixing]' '('' 九雷星 ''Kyūraishin): Adonis is able to create nine lightning swords behind a target of his choice to attack them. Adonis includes his own sword into the mix and once the nine blades finish attacking, he strikes with his own sword. * Air Magic '(空気魔法 ''Kūki Mahō): ''With the help of his all around spell book, Adonis was able to study several types of Magic such as '''Air Magic '''and even Water Magic. He only uses one or two spells from each, however. His skills with other Magic types besides Darkness Magic debuts in ''Mother Wears Red: Lions Run Free!, where he battled during his escape of his orphanage. *'Levitation '(浮上 Fujō): ''The caster creates a soft spiral of wind beneath them which allows them to safely and slowly descend onto the ground. When the caster is preforming this spell with several people around them, a large bubble of air forms around them and lowers them slowly to the ground. 'Darkness Magic ''(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): Ever since he was young, Adonis practiced both Heavenly Body Magic and Darkness Magic. He didn't know much about Darkness Magic and how to use many spells in Mother Wears Red, but when he first joined Running Lion, Abraham teaches him more spells. His magical prowess with the ability debuts in Mother Wears Red: Penance. * Dark Gravity '(ダークグラビティ ''Dāku Gurabiti): Adonis tends to use this spell and incorporates his own sword into the move. This spell allows Adonis to amplify the gravity in a certain area and causes everyone or anything in that area to be forced downwards. * 'Dark Moment '(闇刹那 Yami Setsuna): Adonis is able to turn a room or area pitch black. He rarely uses this move as it is a last resort to get away from an enemy or as a sneak attack * 'Nightmare '(悪夢'' Akumu): With a snap of his fingers and an intense glare, Adonis sends his opponent's mind into a pit of their worst fears. The opponent is either freed by the caster themselves or conquer their fears in that very moment. The spell would be rendered useless if the opponent has conquered that particular fear. 'Water Magic '(水系各種魔法 ''Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): *'Water Concentration '(水の濃度 Mizu no nōdo): ''By concentrating and moving one's magical power in their legs, the user is able to walk on water for a period of time. This spell's time range lasts depending on the user's concentration and amount of magical energy. *'Evil Explosion '(エビル エクスプロージョン ''Ebiru Ekusupurōjon): The user collects the water around them and hurls it at their opponent with a tremendous amount of force. This spell has more effect when done with larger bodies of water such as rivers and oceans. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Adonis is able to hold his own with or without his sword. He has strength that rivals Gia's. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'With the help of his Sword of Truth, Adonis can cut through people, solid objects and any kind of evil. He usually incorporates his sword in most of his magic spells for what Gia calls "Magic Flair". 'Unison Raid (合体魔法 Yunizon Reido): Adonis and Gia can perform a Unsion Raid due to the their excelling skills in Darkness Magic. However even with their many years of partnership, they have yet to preform a Unison Raid together. Equipment In Wrath of the Dark, Adonis not only receives his dark dragon tattoo, he also receives an extremely powerful sword. This sword has proven to be very useful to him during battle and he keeps it on him at all times. However, in beginning of The Keeper of Souls Returns!, he tries to re-recruit Gia to Running Lion to help him fight off an evil unlike any other but she refuses seeing as she was still reeling from finding out the truth about why she was actually a member. She takes his sword as a sign telling him that she will indeed return to help him when the time is right. Adonis smiles and begins to train without using his sword in his attacks. Battles Mother Wears Red Arc * (Ch.4) Adonis Cesaire vs Disciplinary Officer: Win Defeat of the Lions Arc * (Ch. 5) Adonis Cesaire vs Cara Santana: Loss Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Air Magic User Category:Water Magic User